Provoked Love
by JoyousGleeMoments
Summary: "Cat calling me was the perfect excuse to finally come down here and see you." Seddie/Cabbie moment based on #KillerTunaJump


Cat had just stormed out of the apartment, followed by a confused Robbie. Sam stood by the couch, hands locked into fists. Maybe kissing Robbie was going a little too far but Cat was asking for it, throwing herself at Freddie like that. Freddie shifted a bit in the corner, causing Sam to jump, she'd forgotten he was there.

"Did you," Freddie cleared his throat. "Did you mean what you said back there? About...us?" He stood with his hands in his pockets, as he always did when he was nervous.

Sam bit her lip. She knew exactly what he was referring to. During the heated argument with Cat she may have blurted out that Freddie was the only boy she'd ever loved...whatever right? No big deal?

"I don't know…" was all she could mumble. "Maybe."

Freddie nodded, walking over to the couch to take a seat. Sam watched him nervously tap his fingers against his knees. She hated when he did that, as if he was trying to highlight the awkwardness in the room.

"If you're waiting for me to say something lame and sappy then you're out of luck. Because that is not gonna happen, Benson." The blonde hissed. She remained standing, her arms crossed over her chest, refusing to let her guard down.

Freddie threw his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, don't worry. I wouldn't expect that from you, Sam." He stood from the couch and cautiously made his way towards his old friend. "I just thought I'd let you know that the feelings are mutual…" He looked down at his shoes.

A blush sunk into Sam's cheeks and it made her wanna punch a wall. How dare Benson make her blush, she was Sam Puckett, and Sam Puckett was not a blusher. "Yeah right, Fredward, because your six year obsession with Carly meant nothing?" Sam laughed dryly, stepping back to keep her distance from the boy.

"No I'm not saying that, it definitely did." Freddie admitted. "But so did what we had, Sam." He finally looked up from his leather shoes that Sam wanted so desperately to mock. "As dysfunctional as we were something just felt right with you. We balanced each other out, I don't know."

Sam remained silent, just watching as Freddie tried to find the right words.

"It was hard enough when Carly left but when you left I didn't know what to do with myself. I've missed you so much and," He paused and took a few more steps until he was only inches away from Sam's face. "and Cat calling me was the perfect excuse to finally come down here and see you." Before either of them knew what was happening, Freddie had leaned in and their lips met softly.

Completely giving in, Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed back, harder and more passionately than ever. After what seemed like forever, Sam finally pulled away. "I'm glad you did." She smiled, feeling more at home than she has in a while.

"Cat, Cat slow down!" Robbie panted, struggling to keep up with the small red head who had sprinted away as fast as she could from her roommate. Cat finally plopped down on a bench on the side of the street, pouting into her hands.

An out of breath Robbie slid on next to her, relieved to finally be resting from that chase. Cat was sniffling as Robbie gently pulled her hands away from her face. He saw small streams of tears running down her face and immediately rubbed them away with his thumb. "You okay, Kitty Cat?"

Cat struggled hard not to smile at the cute nickname Robbie had for her. "Don't call me that, I'm mad at you!" Her pout stayed strong.

"Me!? Cat what did I do?" Robbie had no idea what was going on, all he knew was Cat's new roommate had called him and told him to come over _immediately_. How was he supposed to know he was only a pawn in the game between the two girls.

"You sang my song to her." Cat whimpered.

Robbie bit his lip. "She asked me to, Cat. I'm sorry, it's still only for you." He tried scooting closer to the cute redhead but she only backed further away. "Cat, please. I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that," he took a frustrated pause, as if looking for the words. "you know that I've liked you for a long time and it's just hard for me to tell sometimes whether you like _me_ or not."

"Of course I like you, Robbie!" Cat found herself squealing. She giggled at how wide Robbie's eyes suddenly got at her sudden outburst. "You're the only person who never makes fun of me or calls me stupid or tells me to shut up." She smiled, facing her curly-haired friend.

Robbie took the courageous move of placing his hand over hers. "That's because you're amazing, smart, and worth listening to." He tapped the point of her nose with his finger making a _boop_ sound and was pleased to see her giggle once more.

"Thanks, Robbie." Cat blushed, before leaning in closer to give him a quick peck on the lips. It was the first time they've kissed since the CoWow at Hollywood Arts but nevertheless the connection was still there. "How was that?" She asked playfully.

Robbie felt his palms start to sweat as the beat of his heart raced. "I think it was swell."


End file.
